thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Percyduckfan1111/A Scene
This is one of my favorite scenes that was supposed to be in Thomas, Oliver, and The Lost Engine. Here it is: News about Lee going to be restored got around quickly, and one day, the engines were working on the Mountain Line's new quarry. Sir Topham Hatt came over. "Henry, Gordon, you two must carry a heavy freight train. Be careful on the bridges." "Yes, sir!" Henry and Gordon happily said, and they puffed away. They were making good time, and suddenly a track snapped on the bridge. "Uh oh!" Henry said! The two sped off the bridge. Later, Thomas, Percy, and Oliver were listening to Lee's past. "Wow! You're older than Stephen!" Percy said. "Yes, I am." Lee smiled, and Henry and Gordon arrived. "The bridge is snapped a little." Gordon explained. While Thomas, Oliver, and Lee seemed relaxed, Percy was worried. "We have a problem then." "Why?" Oliver asked. "Edward and 93 are taking supplies and workmen to fix it!" Percy said in terror, the others gasped. Lee seemed to think. "Oh! Henry, Gordon, Percy, you go get Sir Topham Hatt! Me, Thomas, and Oliver will try to stop the duo." All six puffed away and followed Lee's commands. 93 crossed the bridge, pulling a troublesome truck. The bridge snapped a little. "Oh dear!" 93 shouted, and got off the bridge. "Edward! Stop!" Thomas said, trying to stop Edward. "What?" Edward asked, but saw the damage. "I can't stop!" Edward said, and went on the damage, the bridge started going down. "I know what to do!" Oliver said, and tried to pull Edward up. But the bridge went down more. Engines stared in terror as Edward was stuck on the bridge, Lee saw a different path for another bridge that would go under Edward. "We can do this!" Lee happily said, and went under Edward. He groaned in pain as Edward started to crush him, Thomas and Oliver coupled to the two red coaches and got them to a safe area. Lee's funnel broke. After Duke talked to him, Jordan wanted to redeem himself. So, when he passed by Edward, he had an idea. Jordan saw Duke and Bertram, so he came to them. "Duke! Bertram! I need you two to help me get Edward!" Duke and Bertram smiled. Duke started moving. "Of course we will!" "Same, mate." Bertram said. Then, Edward was chained to Jordan, he was coupled to Duke, and he was coupled to Bertram. The bridge Lee was on started to break too now! "Hurry!" Lee called, he was trapped with Edward crushing him. "You can do it!" Rex yelled. Then, the three started to pull. And as soon as the three pulled Edward to safety, Winston arrived, with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival riding, and Henry, Gordon, and Percy following. Whistles and horns were heard in happiness all over. But, Lee whistled after. "Wrong timing!" Thomas called, he couldn't see Lee with Oliver in front of him. "Thomas, that's not why he's whistling!" Oliver called, and he was right, Lee was too damaged to move. Henry suddenly looked brave, and he puffed towards the bridge Lee was on. "Henry! Stop!" Sir Topham Hatt called. Once again, engines stared in terror as Henry charged towards Lee. Henry was now on the bridge, and started pushing Lee. Since the two were face-to-face, Lee saw Henry's brave face. "Henry, why are you doing this?!" Lee shouted. "After you saved me and the express when I ran out of coal on the viaduct when it was collapsing, I thought I'd repay the favor!" Henry smiled, Lee smiled back, and the bridge Edward was on started to break apart. Henry pushed Lee to the other side of the bridge just in time, but all was on that side was a set of buffers and a coaling plant. So, when the other bridge collapsed, the two were stuck. "How do we get them back here?" Thomas asked. "Madge can't get them." Skarloey said. "We need to repair those bridges." Mr. Percival said. "Then we can get Henry and Lee back." "Well, me and Mr. Percival are proud of all of you brave engines, especially Lee. He was brave enough to break for Edward's safety." All the engines whistled again, and Winston drove away. Category:Blog posts